Kill Me Now
by Okami Gyangu
Summary: After three thousand years, it's finally over for Bakura... (Character death, torture, blood)
1. Trapped

A blinding pain rips through my chest...

….Sticky, crimson liquid flows from my forced open legs and begin to create a pool underneath me on the cold concrete floor...

….. Burns that feel like they are setting my skin alight...

….Once snowy white hair, now a mess of dead ruby locks...

….. Crimson slits trail down my fragile form...

…...The numbing coldness scorches my lunges as I breathe in...

...The pale skin of my wrists now raw from the shackles that binds them together behind my back...

….My body trembles as I try to breathe...

…... The lack of oxygen fogs up my mind...

…. Ra …. just kill me now...

…... My eyelids feel heavy as I lose consciousness...

….. Nightmares of my past life come back to haunt me...

…..The walls are closing in on me...

…..Darkness surrounds me...

...Oh please Ra...Kill me now...

* * *

**This is just the first chapter so there is plenty more to come, it will be done by tomorrow-ish. I'm not sure when it will be finished because I started the chapter but then right in the middle of it I had another better idea so I started again. It also didn't help the fact that I had exams all week when I was writing that chapter! Plus I have been going through a seemingly never ending state of writers block so i might bright out a couple of one-shots to write out of it. Plz R&R!**


	2. Sleep

**I'm am _so _sorry for the length of time it took me to write this chapter, it just that I have been having some writers block and i have been going through some family issues along with exams that I had to study for and take part in, so it didn't leave much time for me to write. ._.**

**Warnings!: Swearing, Abuse, Blood, Torture and other stuff!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did their would be a lot less card games and a lot more blood! ^_^**

**But any way here it is! _(Finally!)_**

Dull crimson eye's snapped open at the sound of dull clanging of metal tipped boots against the concrete floor. Sharp pains ripped through his sides as he tried to reposition himself on his knees that were bound together with thick rusted chains. He rolled his slumped shoulders until he heard a sickening crack echo through the damp empty basement. Hissing in pain, he ignored the stiffness of his neck to tip his head downward to inspect his bare chest and abdomen. Streaks of blood riddled his body; his rips highlighted with warm sticky crimson and a line of small crosses ran down his inner thighs. His knees felt numb from kneeling on the hard cold floor, his red raw wrists ached from being tied together behind his ruby red whip slashed back and bold, black ancient symbols carved across his collarbone, oozing warm crimson liquid.

The clanging came to a halt and a familiar click of the door unlocking echoed through the pitch black room. Bakura glanced around the room until his eye's laid upon his shredded clothes which were surrounded by a lake of pure ruby-red blood. An old rusted door on the other side of the damp decomposing basement cracked open and a warm glowing light plunged it's way into the room. He hisses at the sudden light and tightly seals his eye's back shut. The sound of foot steps bounced off the walls and clambered into his ear, before a hand fisted some of his hair, jerking hard on ruby red locks. Bakura let out a strangled noise of pain, however killed it before it escaped his dry throat. He would never let anyone make the great Bakura Akefia Touzoku-ou scream.

The hand grasping his hair jerked his head forward,"Hello, my dear Bakura" Purred a low deep voice. Bakura immediately remembered who the voice belonged to, being trapped in an old basement that was owned by a thirty year old paedophile that liked to rape him and watch him slowly drown in his own ruby blood, he knew exactly who it was.

Pulling his thin pale lips back into what should have been a threatening snarl, he slowly opened his dead crimson eye's to look upon his capture. Illuminating light crept into the decomposing basement and highlighted his face. Scars and scratches lined across his tanned cheeks and forehead in tiny crosses. His dry cracked lips were shaped into a yellow toothy grin and his short brown greasy hair, revealed streaks of old grey running through it.

The firm grip of the hand in his ruby red locks loosened and rough tanned fingers began to glide their way through the mess of tangled hair. Light touches travelled there way down, sweeping across his sweat circled forehead and over his pale cheeks. Bakura growled at the touch from the back of his throat, his dead maroon eye's narrowed in a warning glare.

"Oh, is my dear little kitten in a bad mood?"His capture drawled on, his voice calm and relaxed. Bakura let out a weak bark from the back of his throat before he shifted on his red raw knees so that his whip slashed back was planted against the harsh stone bricks, getting the furthest he could get from his captures savage touch.

"Oh... Lets see ….Shall we,...Seth? I... Have been...Locked in this... God... Forsaken... Place for a... Month...Being tortured... and raped... over and... Over... For your...Own sick pleasure...So... Yeah... I'm …..Pretty...Pissed off right...Now" Bakura rasped, wincing every time one of his open gushing wounds on his back rubbed against the rough stone.

Tanned cracked lips pushed their way into a fake pout, before spreading into a wild sadistic smirk. His blue violent eye's locked with his preys before leaning forward to pinch one of Bakura's already abused nipples. The albino prey let out a sharp cry from the back of his dry throat and pressed his crimson flowing back harder against the wall.

Seth out a high-pitched, shrieking laugh that vibrated off the rough stone walls and made it echo through the gloomy decomposing room. Bakura narrowed his crimson orbs even further before letting a low aggravated growl escape his thin pale lips.

"Ah, I see my little kitten hasn't forgot how to use his claws" Purred Seth, trailing light touches over his bruised pale neck and the large oozing symbols along his collarbone,"Good, it isn't fun unless you fight back".

Bakura, once again let a deep growl escape his dry throat,"...Don't...Worry about...Me...Giving up...To...Someone...Like...You! All...You need...To worry about is...What your...Going...Too do...Once I'm...Out of these...Bloody chains!"

Seth chuckled darkly, showing his yellow stained teeth in the process,"Oh? And what are you going to do to me when you can only just spit out a sentence, huh?" He reached out and grabbed one of Bakura's crimson red sagged bat wings. With one sharp tug the chunk of hair was clean off. Bakura couldn't help but let out a high crackling screech filled with agony from his pale thin lips, having felt every single hair root being savagely torn out of the sensitive skin on the top of his head and it to fall to the carmine blood streaked floor in front of him. Bakura's whole body shook, sweat glistened his forehead and bruised neck.

The gloomy basement was filled with a cacophony of high pitch shrieking laughter that erupted from the back of Seth's throat," Look at you! Your so pathetic! Oh, how the king has fallen!"

Bakura let an aggressive growl escape his thin pale lips, his dry throat making it crackle," I... Told you already!... I'm... Not giving... Up...To a...Filthy...Piece...Of shit...Like...You! I am... Still...Bakura Akefia Touzoku-ou! The... Almighty King of Thieves! And... I vow...That _when_...I get these...Fucking chains...Off of me...You are...Going to pay dearly...For handling the Omnipotent Thief king...This...Way!"The now ruby-red haired thief managed to rasp out, his whole body still shaking.

His tanned capture chuckled, his wild indigo eye's danced with amusement,"My my, such big words from someone that can hardly breathe right now" He wrapped his cracked lips into a crooked smirk and pressed two fingers to his sweat stained preys neck, adding slight pressure to where his wind pipe was located.

Bakura hissed, he could feel his heart beat drumming against his bony rid cage and twisted his neck to the side so he could flinch away from the others touch, digging his scarlet shredded back closer (if it was even possible) to the rough stone wall.

Seth's smirk widened and became more twisted at his preys resisting movements. He slowly dug his sharp nails into the now ruby haired thief's pale neck, ripping the flesh open and making more warm crimson liquid pour out of his cold, death sentenced body.

Warning signals blared inside the pale thief's head, his dull crimson eye's widened in panic as he struggled to suck air into his burning lungs. Cold beads of sweat ran down his forehead and travelled down his torn pale neck, the salty substance mixed with the crimson liquid that poured out of his ripped flesh, setting his skin alight. His whole body shuddered as the last of the murky air was ripped from his blazing lungs.

Seth tore out his razor blade sharp nails from the ex-tomb robbers pale neck, bringing them to his mouth to savour the tangy metallic taste of his preys blood on his tongue. As the former King of Thieves body become limp he grasp hold of him, linking his strong tanned arms around the thief's pale bony chest and planted his face in the crook of his scarlet coloured neck. The ex-tomb robber watched as his capture rested his head on his tattooed shoulder through half lidded blurred eye's. Slowly Seth brought his cracked tanned lips up the scarlet coloured neck, his hot breathe making his torn flesh tickle, until they finally reached his ear.

"Sleep my Kitten. Sleep forever and dream of me..." He breathed as the crimson coloured haired thief lowly slipped into an endless sea of pitch-black...

_**TBC...**_

* * *

**Yes, I did just kill Bakura and rip out one of his 'bat wings'. I love him, but I love tormenting him more! :D**

**Any way, I am once again sorry about how long it took me to write this bloody thing, it took me so long! I'm not sure if it was even worth the time writing, but any way please review so I can improve, writing is really important to me!**

**So until next time...**

**~Midknight**


	3. Thank you

Eye lids that heavy I can't open them, leaving me in a sea of pitch-black...

…...My fragile form trembles as I try to bring back air into my lungs...

…...My mind fogs up as no air reach my burning lungs...

…...The sound of my heart beat hammering at my chest slows into a dull quite pulse...

…...My body freezes and I almost feel weightless...

…...I feel nothing...No pain...No agony...No nothing...Just nothing...Weightless...

…...Thank you Ra... You have killed me now...

** ~The End**

* * *

**Well, that's the end! I did it in three chapters but since the first and the last one are kind of poems it makes it a one-shot... Oh well!**

**Actually, I think this is the first fanfic I have completed, I never really stick around long enough to write the second chapter and I'm kind of proud of myself for getting to the third chapter..**

**Any way, if you enjoyed reading this trash then check out my profile for more fanfics written by me! **

**R&R!**

**~Midknight**


End file.
